Silent Wishes
by ShiroiBara7
Summary: The Inu gang and Sesshomaru's group join together to defeat the nasty spider hanyou Naraku. But Naraku wants to MARRY Kagome and when she refuses he uses a curse on her. She has been missing for years on end and during that time she has lost her memory of everyone she once knew, but when Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo accidentally bump into her, what will happen...? rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 1._

The inu youkai in the tree growled lowly, its favorite way of showing anger and irritation. Claws sharpening, the tree was clawed up in seconds and it jumped to the branches of the closest tree before that one fell. Molten honey eyes narrowed and watched the tree turn into a pile of bark. The wind picked up making silver locks dance in the wind gracefully. The inu's tail swished side to side a couple of times before its fluffy puppy ears swiveled to the direction of a sudden sound. Shrugging the inu ignored to strange noise and sat down on the wide tree branch with both legs hanging off. Looking to its left on the branch, the youkai saw a spider. The inu's bright gold eyes went wide then they glazed over as a memory came to...

_**Flashback:**_

_They were fighting Naraku, who was laughing his head off evilly. Looking to the right, there was: InuYasha with his sword drawn and he was growling, Sango and Miroku were fighting demons. The left: Sesshomaru and Koga also were fighting demons, but these were stronger. A tentacle wrapped around their person and it reacted by shrieking loudly. Everyone's head snapped up at the sound. Their eyes went wide, except Sesshomaru, in fear of their friend. Another tentacle forced the small framed person forcing said person to look at the grinning Naraku. The captive person froze in fear and stared at him with frightened wide eyes. Naraku said, "You will be a lovely bride for me once I kill all your precious friends, __**Kagome**__~." He purred her name. Kagome was now shaking in fright and pure anger, her reiki was crackling around her venomously. The others stared at the two wondering what was going to happen next. The small miko's irises turned pink and her powers were fixing to cause a slight explosion that would officially release all of her sealed powers. Naraku's eyes widened slightly, then quickly muttered an old spell he learned from a witch a long time ago. The spell was to turn the person you're going to curse into an animal, it was a form of attack during the wars when Sesshomaru was small. Kagome started to glow white and her eyes went back to blue, for the spell cancelled out her powers. There was a sharp pain and she almost doubled over because it was so strong, but Naraku's tentacle still held her in place, pausing her movement. The pain increased ten fold and she couldn't take it anymore and screamed out in pain. Sesshomaru and InuYasha winced at the volume, and InuYasha watched helplessly. If it was possible, her scream grew louder, the brothers now had to cover their sensitive ears. Sango was crying and stared at her sister, Miroku was standing next to her wide-eyed at the priestess. The white light was on Kagome's body and Naraku quickly let go in fear of transforming with her. Her solid white glowing body fell to the ground. InuYasha was fixing to run to her, but Sesshomaru put his arm in front of his brother. The hanyou was fixing to chew him out then noticed Sesshomaru's grim expression, he turned to see what he was staring at. Kagome's white glowing clad form shakily stood up only to fall to her knees, her form started to change into another shape. The Daiyokai growled quietly, he knew of this trick, but just stood there and watched. The light around Kagome dissipated around her, and there lay a white dog on its side. Sango gasped at her sister's new body. The white dog whined, completely helpless of Naraku's wrath now. InuYasha's ear went flat and he stared at Kagome. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he has seen many animal spells but, not this one.. The one once known as Kagome wearily lifted her head slightly, she stared with hooded eyes at Sesshomaru and whined again but said something in dog tounge, "Sesshomaru-sama... I don't know if you can understand me... If you can, kill that spider for me..." Then she passed out, her head falling to the ground. The demon lord thought, 'I shall do your request with honor for you have gained my respect a long time ago, little miko..' He growled deeply and drew Tokijin out and his eyes tinged a dark pink. Naraku was busy forming another plan while staring at Kagome. Sesshomaru used his demon speed to attack Naraku, and he sensed the others behind him. The misfit group attacked the evil spider hanyou at the same time. At the end Naraku was defeated._

_**End Flashback.**_

_**(Right after they defeted Naraku)**_

InuYasha immediately turned wanting to see Kagome but, ...she was missing... He freaked out and tried to sniff her out, but that didn't work out. The inu gang spent weeks on end to search for their missing friend and they could never find her. Sesshomaru secretly took off during the night and sometimes during the day to find her by himself, but held no avail...

_**A/N: **_Hello! I got bored with BitterSweet Fate so I took a break... And this story idea kept popping into my mind so yeah... I appreciate all the good reviews I got on BitterSweet but i really wanted to do this.. Anyway etc etc I hope you like my newest story Silent Wishes...

-Shiroi xoxoxo~!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 2._

_**Years later...**_

Everyone had given up on looking for the young girl long ago, though they still grieve for their missing friend. Sango and Shippo grieved the most.

Since Kagome had been gone Rin wasn't as happy anymore, and that bothered the great demon lord.

The two groups had formed together in memory of Kagome, and they have been. InuYasha, to everyone's surprise, agreed immediately at the offer.

_**Present...**_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes at the sound of Rin's voice, "Sesshomaru-sama..?" "Hn." Quietly asking what she needed.

She smiled slightly, "Can me and Shippo play in the forest by the flower field?" He nodded, and she went of to tell Shippo they got permission.

The inu lord quietly followed them, just to be sure if they got into trouble. The two were playing 'Hide-n-Seek' as he could tell.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Kagome had been dozing in a tree when she heard that weird sound again, her eyes snapped open.

Frowning at the loss of her light nap, she sped through the trees to see what was making the strange sounds.

She hid her scent and aura just in case, because she is usually a trouble magnet sadly. Kagome stopped suddenly and her ears swiveled to the left, she looked down to see two children playing with each other.

The ex-miko smiled softly and watched them while seating herself on the branch she was sitting on.

After watching them for seven minutes she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a sigh come from below. Clutching where her heart was, she slowed down her breathing and shakily looked down.

Her owlish eyes looked down, she blinked at the sight. There sat another inu at the base of the tree she was at.

At first she thought she sworn she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember. Shrugging, she studied his features. In her opinion, he was really handsome, gorgeous even!

Kagome was harshly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a cry.

Her eyes immediately looked to the small fox kit demon, and in seconds she kneeled before him holding his tiny hand.

Shippo yelled out in surprise at the sudden appearance of the inu demon. Kagome waited till he calmed down before picking him up and hugged him gently whispering comforting words.

He blinked shocked that someone he didn't know would come to his rescue. Rin turned and saw Shippo in the arms of the inu demoness.

She shrieked then squealed, "Your so _**pretty**__ Inu-san!" _Sesshomaru's head immediately looked at where Rin stood then to who she was talking to.

His youkai bubbled up in slight anger, why hadn't he sensed her? The inu lord was standing behind her with his youkai power surrounding the area, which frightened off all life around them.

Kagome looked up to see a girl, and smiled at her words. She laughed slightly before saying, "Why thank you little child." Rin grinned then smiled more when she saw Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin and Shippo found a really pretty lady!" The girl clung to his leg and stared at him grinning happily.

Kagome shocked at her words turned around to come face to face with said person.

She set Shippo down then stood up and bowed to him quickly saying, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't know you were there. I did not mean to disrespect you by not knowing your presence."

His golden lava clashed with her molten honey. Rin had left her guardian to tug at the inu demonesses kimono sleeve. "Hey pretty lady, why do you have ears and a tail?"

She looked down to girl and smiled, "I don't know. I've been like this since I can remember."

Rin blinked, slightly confused, "Does that make you a 'Half-demoness'?" Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm a full-blooded inu,"

She patted the young girls head. "Why don't you go play with the fox kit, I have a feeling that Lord Sesshomaru-sama wants to talk to me."

Rin nodded quickly before running off to play with Shippo. Kagome watched them leave, her eyes soft.

Sesshomaru brought forth his youkai again to get her attention, she turned to face him slightly annoyed. "Will you stop it with your youkai...? It's _**extremely**_ annoying..."

He growled slightly, then surpressed his youkai. "Who are you and why are you here?"

She dead panned then said sarcastically, "Aren't you very blunt...," She sighed before continuing, "I was near by and I heard them squabbling, which disturbed my nap, so I came to see what it was all about. Then the little fox kit got hurt.. So _**obviously**_ I helped him, then you came. Oh, and my name is Kagome."

She smiled when she said the last sentence. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at her name and his mind raced.

He narrowed his eyes and studied her features, personality, etc to make sure it was his acquaintance Kagome.

She growled lowly and was now in his face, molten honey eyes shinning with slight anger, "You know it's _**rude**_ to stare..."

Sesshomaru mearly blinked but thought, 'She's fast.. I barely saw her move.. And she is greatly sarcastic...' He growled back slightly, "And it's '_**rude**_' to be in someone's face and be sarcastic..."

Kagome gave him a hard glare while still growling, then to Sesshomaru's shock, she started laughing. "What is so amusing hanyou...?"

She was right back in her face and her eyes blazed with anger and tinged pink, her ears were flat against her head and her tail fluffed out.

Kagome growled loudly. "How _**dare**_ you call me a hanyou, you emotionless piece of ice!" She said in disgust, "With the way you act no wonder nobody likes you! I bet no demoness would look twice at you!"

Sesshomaru now held her to the tree by her neck, but she seemed unaffected. Her fangs and claws elongated half way, she gripped the wrist and her claws dug into his skin.

He didn't notice until her poison came out of her claws and on to his skin. Sesshomaru held on to her neck tighter, but that caused more of her poison to come from her sharp claws.

The inu lord finally snapped his hand away, cursing mentally at the strength of her poison. He growled at her warning her that if she made him angry again she would be hurt or killed.

Kagome grinned at him, stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his striped cheek. He blinked utterly confused. She laughed and patted his head, "You're so cute and funny Sesshomaru-sama.."

The inu demoness walked of leaving the demon lord speechless. She snickered at her hilarious trick, but kept walking.

Kagome said loud enough she was sure he would hear her, "See ya around cutie~" When she was out of his hearing range she burst out in laughter.

Jumping into her napping tree, she sat down promising to herself she would torment him to the ends of the Earth.

Kagome rested against the tree and giggled softly before falling asleep.

_**A/N:**_ Here is my second chapter, yay. I shall start writing the third chapter right after I post this one. Reviews are greatly accepted!

-Shiroi xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 3._

InuYasha fell out of his tree in surprise which caused Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Jakken, and Ah-Un to look at him curiously.

Seconds later Sesshomaru stormed into the clearing, obviously _**very, **__**very**_angry about something. The children followed him as best as they could trying to catch up with his fast paced walking.

Rin and Shippo collapsed and tried to catch their breath. Sango quickly walked over to them to help them. Miroku and InuYasha warily glanced at the pissed inu youkai lord.

Miroku cautiously approached the ruffled demon and asked slowly, "Are you ok, Sesshomaru-sama...?" Golden lava eyes locked with deep purple.

He growled slightly, "Hn." Sesshomaru walked around him to sit at the base of a tree on the other side of the camp. Miroku sweat dropped at the quiet lord. Everyone went to sleep later on except InuYasha and Sesshomaru, but InuYasha finally fell asleep.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Kagome was walking around a thin forest when she felt the presence of others nearby, she went to check it out. Standing in the branches of a tree, she spotted a clearing with a very weird sight.

A taijiya, a monk, a hanyou, a fire neko demon, a two-headed dragon, an imp, the two children from yesterday, and lord ice prick himself.

She mentally laughed at the nicknames she has been giving him. Smirking, she wanted to see all of their reactions if they found her.

For a split second she let her youkai bubble up immensly and quickly stuffed it back down. The inus, monk, neko demon, and the fox kit immediately sensed her but couldn't locate her, which she found amusing.

She appeared on the other side of the clearing in the trees for cover, and let loose her youkai again, but stronger now. When they looked around again she quickly hid her youkai again.

They looked around like they were seeing ghosts, and Kagome quietly laughed. Sango, Rin, and Ah-un looked at them like they were crazy, and them carried on with what they were doing.

Sesshomaru mentally growled, 'She found us and is toying with us apparently...' Then InuYasha yelled, "Come out ya coward!" The older inu looked at the hanyou and started to think how foolish it was to call out a full demon.

Miroku shook his head with Shippo copying him. Kagome looked at the one who 'called her out'. The ones that could sense her looked to the Northwest, but she was behind them.

She was now behind Inuyasha, she spoke softly into his ear, "Don't call me out like a puppy, hanyou." He jumped at the sudden voice and quickly turned around and gasped.

Everyone turned at InuYasha yelling and screaming his head off. They saw the inu demoness yanking on his dog ears in many painful stretches. Only Sesshomaru could see the scowl across her face, he gave a ghost of a smirk in amusement.

Miroku was bewildered beyond his mind could take all anybody could catch in his ramble, "Where did this beautiful woman come from?! She must have my children!"

Sango and Kagome's heads snapped to the direction of the lecherous monk. They stomped over to Miroku with murderous thoughts. The two women pummeled the young monk.

InuYasha and Shippo laughed and Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked in annoyance. Sango and Kagome looked up at each other at the same time, then Sango's eyes went to her ears.

A pair of hand latched on to Kagome's ears and started to rub them. The inu demoness looked at her in confusion. Sango, with wide eyes, said, "Oooh! They are so soft and fluffy!"

Then her chocolate-brown eyes caught movement near the ground, Kagome's tail. Sango's eyes went owlish at the sight of a tail. Kagome watched her every movement, especially when she started petting her tail.

InuYasha and Miroku snickered at the demonesses reaction of being touched and petted. Rin quietly walked over to Kagome then asked hesitantly, "Inu-san can Rin feel your ears too..?"

Kagome looked to the girl wide-eyed. Miroku whispered to InuYasha, "It seems that Inu-san isn't used to being around others especially touched, in this case petted."

Sesshomaru watched the girls pet and rub Kagome's dog appendages, and saw Kagome getting more nervous by the second. Sango then asked, "Hey we never asked, what's your name?"

Kagome looked to the tajiyia wearly then said, "I'm Kagome..." Rin and Sango then thought of their supposedly lost friend Kagome, then they quickly stood up and yelled together, "Kagome is joining the group!"

_**A/N: **_Hey peoples, I hope you have liked my story so far! I'm having lots of fun writing it. Anyway, reviews are welcome!

-Shiroi xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 4._

Said person stared at the two wide-eyed with her canine ears flat against her head.

InuYasha was about to object when Kagome whispered into his ears, "If you let me join I will be able to mess with Sesshomaru more. So you better rethink your decision if you want to help piss off your brother..."

InuYasha gave a small smirk to her in agreement. She stepped back and smiled sweetly and patted his head, "Good puppy."

Then she walked back to the other girls, her silver hair swaying back and forth with each step. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes wondering what she had said to his younger sibling.

InuYasha turned to everyone with a bored expression, "Alright, she's joining the group." Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Rin, and everyone else was surprised, except Sesshomaru.

He was growling quietly at the sudden announcement, then he caught Kagome staring at him. When he turned to look at her she grinned, and he scowled and turned away. The two girls cheered, which made Kagome jump in surprise.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

The poor inu demoness was worn out, she didn't think two humans and a small kitsune had such energy! Kagome quickly jumped into a tree trying to hide from them, she needed to get away from them for a little while.

She thought they were to _**clingy**_, and she HATES clingy stuff. They were currently playing 'Hide-N-Seek', and she could tell they play it a lot because they made her be 'it' all the time.

Sango was counting because she could hear her tree. Kagome hid her scent and her youkai so she wouldn't be found by _**any**_ of the annoying group members.

She sighed and leaned against the tree then looked up to the bright blue sky with her hooded molten honey eyes.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open then she yawned, 'I guess I fell asleep.. How long have I been away from the others...?' The inu demoness jumped from tree to tree and scenting the air for the others.

When she finally found them she kept to the trees and stalked them from the shadows. Kagome narrowed her eyes and her puppy ears flickered straight forward intent on listening to their conversation.

Sango, Rin, and Shippo were sitting together whispering and every once in a while sending glares to the others in the group.

Miroku sat by himself, he didn't want to get caught in another fued. Kagome's tail swished slowly angrily, they had left her behind!

She quietly snarled at them, Sesshomaru heard her but acted like she wasn't there. He just sat there silently. Kagome's ears flickered to Sesshomaru went she heard him snort.

Her ears went flat and then she growled, 'Laugh all you want you living piece of ice, you'll regret it...' Kagome disappeared then reappeared in the branches above Sesshomaru.

She glared at him for a while then she got an idea, smirking she finished thinking out the rest of it. Scootching over on the branch she was sitting on above him, she let her legs dangle over the side.

She started to lean backwards, but she used her legs to hang upside down from the branch. She cam swinging down right in front of his face.

Sesshomaru jumped in pure surprise, and nearly yelped but he held his tounge. Their faces were centimeters apart and she gave him a hard stare, but her eyes glinted in extreme amusement.

Her hair came undone from its really loose braid and came tumbling down in silver locks.

She grinned, with her white fangs shown, and said almost to sweetly, "Miss me~? From the way you nearly jumped out of your skin I'm guessing you didn't expect this...!"

He growled, which made her laugh a little. Sesshomaru growled more, until he was caught off guard by her surprising actions once again. She leaned back from kissing his forehead.

Kagome stuck her tounge out at him then when she was going to get off from the tree, because blood was rushing to her head, then branch snapped.

She 'eeped' and gravity called her to the ground, or in this case the one below her, Sesshomaru. The inu demoness fell completely on top of the Western lord. When she open her eyes she looked up with her wide, molten honey eyes only to lock them with his golden lava.

_**A/N: **_Heeeeeey guys! :DD I've gotten such great reviews so far, and I thank you for your nice words ~W~ I hope you have like my story so far as much as I do. I actually had trouble figuring out how to words some of the sentences :/ Meh... Anyway, like I said I hope you liked it so far etc etc...Reviews are ver welcomed! ;DDDD JA NE XD *listening to: Playing With Fire by Darin*

-Shiroi xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 5._

Her breath had got caught in her throat and her mind went blank, the same thing happened to Sesshomaru.

They continued their extremely close staring contest until Kagome blinked, and she quickly got off of him. When she stood up all the way she looked down to Sesshomaru, she growled deeply before she shot off into the forest.

He sat up and blinked, her face was redder than a ripe cherry, he was very confused. In the camping clearing a few yards away, Kagome zipped through the open area, faster than they ever seen her run.

InuYasha thought smugly, 'Her speed rivals the bastards...' He was going to call her out before she got to far, but Miroku stopped him.

"She needs to be left alone for a little while InuYasha, Lady Kagome seems in the most ruffled state right now." Miroku said wisely. Sango and the two children looked at each other confused then looked at the perverted monk for an explanation.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Kagome sped through the forest, her silver hair dancing around behind her. She felt like a scared pup that was trapped into a corner by another. Her ears went flat, somewhere deep down in her heart she made a promise long ago never to trust someone. Kagome growled when she thought back on how her heart fluttered like hummingbird's wings. She never felt like that before so she doesn't know how to react properly. She brought her knees to her chest and put her arms around them, her tail curled around her and stopped and the edge of her right foot. The small inu youkai stayed like that for quite a while, she refused to go back...

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Sesshomaru returned to their campsite half an hour later after she left. Sango and Miroku gave him a couple of curious glances then just carried on with what they were doing.

Rin and Shippo were playing 'Tag' as the supposed missing futuristic girl called it long ago. He now sat at the base of a tree and closed his eyes.

Rin looked around where they were camping for her newest friend, Kagome, but she couldn't find her.

The little girl walked to her substitute father and asked curiously, "Sesshomaru-sama, where is Kagome-san?"

He opened his eyes to see her sitting in front of him with her head titled to the left some what, making her hair fall off her shoulders. Sesshomaru stared at her for a few minutes then said, "She is gone."

Rin's eyes went wide and she looked to the ground. He watched her and didn't say anything else. She nodded her head slowly with her head still bowed. Rin stood up and walked away, her bangs covering her earth brown eyes.

Sesshomaru watched her go from curious to depressed in a matter of seconds, and sensed her aura grow dark. He watched his ward walk to Sango then slowly wrap her arms around her neck and just hug the older girl.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes slightly, he scoffed. Sango patted the little girl's back softly and whispered to her comforting words, but it didn't help.

As Rin still clung to Sango her eyes dimmed, as if she was in a trance. Shippo sat in front of them and stared at the ground, his eyes full of emotions. Sesshomaru's eyes darted to the kitsune, he was getting a headache from his and his ward's aura changing every five seconds.

He could sense fear, confusion, sadness, anger, loss, and helplessness radiating from him. Miroku sat cross-legged and stared off into space, InuYasha was slumped over in the tree he resided in.

Sesshomaru could see he was dazed. He scoffed at his group, 'It's like just like when we found out Kagome disappeared...'

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

There was a screeching roar suddenly coming from the forest. Dog ears stood on end at the horrid sound. The inu youkai growled lowly giving what ever it was a warning.

The sound came again only louder signaling it was approaching her. She now stood with her claws extended and her fangs barred, she snarled. The demon finally found her tiny form and started lumbering towards her, toxic fumes acting like its drool.

Kagome just stood there growling at the gigantic demon. Her youkai started to bubble forth slowly, she watched her opponents movements carefully. When the beast was in front of her it raised a huge clawed hand trying to swat her to the ground.

Kagome quickly jumped out-of-the-way, but was stuck by its other hand. Her form was sent flying twenty feet away, she sat up and grabbed her head with her left hand.

Kagome shook her head then growled at the thing. It just kept walking towards her, never taking her growls to heart. Kagome got to her feet then used her ungodly speed to race towards it.

She jumped up into the air then she raised her clawed hands dripping with poison to strike its face, but was stuck down again in mid-air by its hand. Quickly getting to her feet she ran to it again fixing to attack it.

The monster's hand descended down towards her faster than she expected, it smashed her into the ground. Eyes flashing red in pure anger, she stood up pushing the hand up with her.

Her youkai was flowing immensely making the air in the area crackle. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open at the sudden power surge of a youkai. Everyone seemed to also feel it, except Rin. They all stood and looked to the direction were it was coming from.

The giant demon used its other hand to grab her. Kagome growled, her eyes still red, and tried to get out of its tight hold. The monster's grip on her started to tighten, slowly crushing her.

She growled and was trying not to scream wanting to keep her pride. It tightened its grasp on her more than ever. The pain increased ten-fold, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Kagome screamed bloody murder in complete pain. Everyone's eyes went wide at the blood curdling scream.

_**A/N: **_Hello my fellow SessKag fans :DDD I hope that you have enjoyed reading my story so far, because my view ratings show you do! 1,019 people have read my story, and I thank you a lot ~^w^~ I'm working on chapter six now, so it should be out soon :DD Reviews are always nice :3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 6._

Sesshomaru was now standing, and his youkai was trying to get out of its cage at the intense youkai power and the scream. InuYasha collapsed to his knees and covered his ears whimpering.

The demon's grip got ever tighter, which made her scream more and louder, her youkai was surging now. Sesshomaru's head was bowed and he was grabbing his head, Sango noticed and asked, "Sesshomaru are you ok?" His head shot up and his eyes flashed red now.

Sesshomaru's youkai power was bubbling immensely, he growled deeply. He shot forward into the forest to get to the source of the youkai power. When he was in the clearing where the battle was being held, the power there was even more astonishing this up close.

Sesshomaru sensed that the youkai was fading, and fast. He shot forward towards the demon and was fixing to attack until clouds swirled around Kagome. The arm that held Kagome was in the clouds and was suddenly snapped off, the beast screeched loudly and backed away.

Sesshomaru just noticed that its arms was missing and he now looked towards the strange cloud formation. The clouds slowly started to disappear, from the inside two large, glowing red eyes slowly opened. A large white dog paw came out and stomped to the ground, causing the Earth to rumble slightly.

Sesshomaru's eyes now were their original color, he stared at the cloud astonished. The clouds slowly dissipated revealing what it held inside, a large silver inu youkai.

It slowly raised its head and howled, its fur shined in the bright sun. He saw it was a demoness, guessing it was Kagome he just stood there and watched. She looked to the demon that hurt her earlier, and growled. Her markings shown on her inu face, dark blue stripes that strangely looked _exactly _like his father's.

They were also on her wrists, ankles, and hips. Kagome's head was lowered and her shoulders were raised, giving signs of aggression. Snarling, she launched forward tackling the demon to the ground. She tore away at it, shredding the demon to pieces at every bite.

Her claws dug into it and secreted her poison, which slowly melted and destroyed the demon from the inside. When she bit the demon again its toxic fumes were shot into her mouth, making her inhale it. Kagome snapped her head back, and backed away panting from the poison entering her system.

She startled to stumble around and finally collapsed on her side. Her sides heaved from her breathing hard, the toxins starting to take their toll on the young inu youkai. Sesshomaru flinched at the sound of whimpering, his head immidietly looked to his left.

His eyes widened, shock started to take over him. 'T-the way she looks like a inu... The way she whimpers... I-it's Kagome..!' Sesshomaru's eyes turned dark red, and clouds swirled around him quickly. When the clouds dissipated, it revealed a transformed Sesshomaru.

He rushed to her side and gave a quick look over to see if she was to hurt. He growled deeply, 'She's poisoned from the inside...' His eyes softened and his ears went back while he stared at the once again helpless Kagome.

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts when the demon screeched again. The Western lord turn his head, and snarled at the demon, baring his fangs. He turned back to Kagome, his eyes turning soft once again. Sesshomaru lowered his head and licked her furry cheek, showing that he would be back.

Forcing himself to tear his gaze away from her, he stood up and glared at his opponent. He howled then charged at the toxic demon. Sesshomaru quickly tackled it to the ground, and snarled in its face. He sunk his teeth in its neck and let his poison flow into the wound.

The demon screeched loudly and tried to move, but he was now paralyzed, thanks to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly killed it after he sensed it was completely paralyzed. He glared hard at the demon for hurting Kagome, then his ears flickered at the sound of her quiet whimper. His head snapped to her direction, he quickly walked back to her.

Kagome was now slipping in and out of unconscious, her had glazed over. Sesshomaru stared at her worriedly, if she wasn't healed she would be soon dead. He made his youkai power surge, the air crackled dangerously. Sesshomaru's plan was to over power her youkai so her youkai self would submit, and she could go back to her humanoid form.

Kagome's youkai was brought forth also, even in her state. He narrowed his eyes slightly, 'Come on Kagome... Just quit fighting for a second, you need help..' There was a sharp pain in her side causing her to yelp, and curl into a ball. Sesshomaru quickly made his youkai over come hers while she tried to recover from the sudden pain.

Clouds swirled around Kagome, and when they disappeared, she was falling from the sky unconscious. Sesshomaru quickly transformed, jumped into the air, and caught her. He slowly flew back down to the ground. The inu youkai studied her small form: Her kimono was shredded, her silvery hair was matted, she had cuts, scrapes, and bruises everywhere.

He saw that her there was a large torn spot on her right hip, and it showed of her two stripes. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, he would have to ask if there are more. She coughed slightly, which made him look at her again. Growling in frustration, Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud and quickly sped off to his castle.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Kagome stirred in her futon slightly, gaining the attention of some one. Her eyes fluttered open and started to look around dazed. Everything was blurry to her, even her hands, which she looked at while still laying down. She layed there and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, then her eyes went owlish.

Kagome shot up into a sitting position, but immediately grabbed her sides whimpering at the sudden pain. He stared at her with a slightly worried expression, she had been out-cold for about a week. She looked around the room with wide eyes. "Where am I...? H-how did I get here...?" Came her slightly shaken voice.

"You are at my castle, and I brought you here." She squeaked in surprise then whipped around to face him. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall and looked at her calmly, "You have been out-cold for week. The toxic fumes that you inhaled by accident were to blame."

She just titled her head to the left, her face full of confusion. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose, "You don't remember the battle with the large demon? Or turning into your inu youkai?" Kagome blinked then shook her head. "All I remember is running away from -"

Her eyes grew wide and she backed away from him, still on her futon. He blinked at her, then his eyes narrowed dangerously. Kagome's puppy ears went flat against her head and stared at him. Sesshomaru stood up and stalked towards her, she kept scooting backwards away from him. Her hand slipped out from under her, so she was now laying on the floor staring up at the towering Sesshomaru above her. "Sesshou..."

_**A/N:**_ Hiya ~^w^~ I'm very pleased with my ratings, although I don't have many chapters.. Ha ha. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed my story so far :3 Stay tuned for the next chapter~! Reviews are very welcomed ~W~

-Shiroi xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 7._

Still standing over the small demoness, her glared down at her, "Why did you even _**attempt**_ to fight that demon? You are still new at your youkai form, so there was no point in fighting that thing. And why did you fight it by yourself when you stood no chance against it?"

She continued to stare up at the silently raging demon lord with wide eyes. Sesshomaru saw she was slightly trembling in her spot, he sighed then kneeled down next to her. Kagome quickly sat up, but winced at the pain again and held her sides.

She flinched when a hand softly brushed against her cheek, her molten honey eyes looked up to meet his golden lava. His hand cupped her cheek and he looked at the small cuts on her face. Her face started to burn slightly, she moved out of his touch and looked down. Sesshomaru gave her a bland stare then tried to reach for her again.

She backed away more, still looking down. Huffing, he crawled closer to her and reached out for her. She stared at his hand from under her bangs, but just turned her head away. Sesshomaru mentally growled got closer to her. She squeaked in surprise when his hand made its way back over to her face, this time lifting her chin. He was right in her face and stared deeply into her eyes.

"W-what a-are you-u d-d-doing...?" Kagome asked flustered, her face turning red. Sesshomaru didn't respond, just turned her face to the left then the right. He was checking for irritation in the eyes and getting a closer look at the small cuts on her face. When he was fixing to let go of her he noticed her reaction, pure embarrassment.

'This looks like a good time to get back at her from kissing me...' He growled smugly in his head. Sesshomaru leaned in and started to lick the cuts on her face, which disappeared right after, leaving no scars. When he leaned back her face was scarlet, he mentally smirked, 'Sesshomaru one, Kagome two..for now..'

Sesshomaru stood up fluidly and looked down at her, "I expect you to come to dinner tonight." He started to walk towards the door, when he opened it he looked back and smirked before shutting it. Kagome waited till he was gone, she shrieked extremely loud. Flopping on to the futon, she sighed and tried to think of something else to get rid of her blush.

Growling slightly, her eyes slid over to the closet. She sighed again then walked to the closet, and opened it. Kagome found a white kimono with red flower petals all over it, and a matching red obi. Growling, she put it on and started to brush her hair, careful of not brushing her sensitive ears.

Her tail drooped and she lowered the brush, her puppy ears went flat, 'What am I even doing here..? I don't belong in a castle..,' She looked up to the mirror with a glare, growling she thought, 'I'm _**leaving**_ whether he likes it or not, he will not tell me what to do!' Still growling, she slammed open the door and stormed out looking for an exit to the castle.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

A few guards tried to stop her from leaving, they were down for the count in a matter of minutes. Sesshomaru watched her chaotic behavior from his study, he smirked, 'I have to get her flustered more often, this is extremely amusing.

And tell the Captain to train the guards better...If _**Kagome**_ can beat all of them in minutes, they are practically useless..' Sesshomaru sighed and continued to watch her rage outside. Kagome's fist slammed into the guards face, he toppled back to the ground. Growling, she stormed off to continue to find the exit.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Kagome squeaked in fear at the sound of a cricket chirp. Shakily sighing, she quickened her pace slightly. She had gotten lost in the gardens, and everything looked the same in the dark. A twig snapped causing her to jump and squeak once again. Trembling, she looked around for the source of the sound, nothing. Her tail was fluffing out, and her ears kept twitching nervously.

Kagome turned back and kept walking. A pair of golden eyes watched her from the shadows, an amused glint flashed in them. Kagome was trembling so much she looked like she was going to fall, he smirked. The sly inu demon silently came up behind her and blew into her ear. She shrieked and whirled around, she looked left and right.

"N-n-no one i-is t-there.." Kagome laughed nervously. This time there was a whisper in her ear, "_**Kagome...**_" She quickly turned around, nobody was there either. Whimpering, her trembling grew stronger, which caused her legs to fall out from under her. Kagome punched the ground leaving a hole in the ground, she was still shaking.

She tried to convince herself that no one was there, 'No one is there, no one is there!' Standing back up, still trembling, Kagome looked around wide-eyed. She felt something wrap around her waist, when she was looking down to see what it was, a hot puff of air hit her ear. Starting to get goosebumps, she froze, to scared to move. Her eyes went wide when she heard it whisper her name again, "_**Kagome...**_"

Except it was right in her ear this time. Her trembling increased, her aura and scent _reeked_ of fear. Kagome finally noticed it was arms that were wrapped around her waist, her eyes sparked, 'Oh kami...Don't tell me it's Sesshomaru messing with me again...!' The grip around her waist tightened a little, then Kagome started to squirm slightly.

His eyes narrowed, he would not let his entertainment get away so easily. He disappeared again, causing the little inu demoness to fall backwards. Still shaking, she looked around with her molten honey eyes, fear clearly written in them. The inu demon walked towards to terrified demoness, completely silent. When he stood directly behind her, he stared down to her small shaking form.

"Kagome-" She screamed loudly at the sound of the voice, she thought it was the thing messing with her again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, grabbed her waist to keep her from running, and put his other hand on her mouth muffling her screams. Kagome struggled against the hold and tried to scream more.

Sighing, he said calmly, "Kagome cease your movements and deafening screaming.." Her eyes opened quickly and she stared at him wide-eyed.

_**A/N:**_ OOOOH! Who is this mystery guy? Gomen ne my readers TT^TT I got side tracked with summer band practice at the high school... Anyway I hope this is to your liking! Have any questions just comment or pm me, I'll respond either by messaging you back or putting the answer to your question on my next chapter! Reviews are always nice~! P.S. I am adoring the reviews I have received, even if there isn't many ~^W^~

-Shiroi xoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 8._

"S-Sesshomaru...?" Kagome squeaked out. He nodded slightly and let his grasp on her slacken a little bit. She stared at him for a few moments with complete shock and confusion written on her face.

Sesshomaru tilted his head barely to the left and blinked, curious of her next actions. A small tear slid down the side of her face, then more started to fall. Kagome burst out into a full-out wail and started to sob.

Sesshomaru jumped in surprise, he didn't expect her to cry! She started to cry more and wail even louder. He gripped her arms slightly and shook her gently, "Kagome, stop this. You're a demon, demons don't cry! Quit crying, Kagome!"

That only made her cry more, and then she flung her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru jumped again, caught off guard. He didn't know what to do now, he has never dealt with an upset girl. Kagome was dying from laughter from the inside, she guessed it was him messing with her so she decided to get revenge.

Grinning with her face burried into the crook of his neck, she thought if she should really up it up in the dramatics. 'Sure, why not. He deserves it for messing with me! Ha ha ha...'

Her puppy ears were flat and her tail was wrapped around her, she purposely quieted her fake crying, and started to quiver now. Still completely in shock, his arms shakily went around her. Mentally giggling at his nervous actions, she flickered her ear which brushed gently against his face. Sesshomaru looked down at her with slightly wide eyes, she feigned sleep.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

He guessed she was asleep by her breath was even and the peaceful look-, 'Wait, she is _**just**_ asleep, so I should just say she is asleep...,' He mentally growled, 'Great now I'm just confusing myself more...'

Kagome let her tail droop and her breath even out, pretending to be asleep, but she still grinned in his neck. She nearly gasped when she felt herself be picked up, but she can't blow her cover.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Sesshomaru was on the verge of sighing, but never did. He felt Kagome sift in his arms slightly, he didn't look down to check on her. He scowled, why was he even carrying this foolish demoness?! She barely opened her eye and peeked up at him just in time to see him scowl.

She smothered a giggle, but it didn't cover all of the way. Sesshomaru looked down to see her face glowing in the moonlight, mentally sighing, 'Ok, ok...I will admit she looks 'pretty' when she is sleeping...' He growled quietly and quickly looked back ahead with a frown on his face.

Kagome peeked up at him worriedly, what was he thinking about...? She looked down sadly, was this her fault that he is upset? Kagome looked to him with the saddened look still on her face, she sat up in his arms and hugged him. Sesshomaru was to deep in thought to notice her movement.

Smirking slightly, Kagome blew in his ear then whispered, "Whatcha thinking about Sesshomaru?" His ear twitched slightly, but he didn't respond. Growling slightly, she then huffed and started pouting. Her cheek rubbed against his covered collarbone, and somewhat purred softly.

Sesshomaru looked down and her and then scoffed, "None of your business you foolish woman." He felt her still at his words, when he looked down, his eyes met with a hard glare. Kagome growled deeply, her youkai barely came to the surface, but it was noticable.

Her clawed hands met to his armor-free chest, and she started to push against him to get out of his hold. "_**Let. Me. Down.**_" She growled in between clenched teeth. Kagome was extremely strong for a demoness, but not as strong as Sesshomaru, so he didn't budge. Her growling increased, she had to get away from him.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Once again he felt her movements still, but this time he didn't look down. Her tail snaked its way against his waist, and clung to him. Kagome's claws dug into his kimono top, he still didn't look down. Minutes later the pressure of her claws disappeared, her tail fell from around his waist, she went limp.

This time he looked down to see what she was up to now. Her eyes were closed and her head leaned against his shoulder. He continued walking and went right into her room. Placing her on to her bed, he stood up to leave. When he was almost out the door he heard something, turning around he didn't expect what he saw before him.

_**A/N:**_ Hello my readers! -coughs- Ugh..I hate being sick...Anyway the mystery guy was obviously Sesshomaru eh...idk what else to say...ummm...oh!

.Blossoms.97

I was just wondering would kagome remember everything about her past life after she got the curse?

Ok RoYal I hope I answer this correctly to your taste!

When Kagome had gotten the curse she turned into a dog, then she disappeared. During the time she was gone her miko powers had tried to make the curse wear off, but it messed up. So she ended up a demoness and the curse is still on her, but only to make her a demoness. So during the transformation back into a humanoid form her memory had been wiped. I hope i made it clear enought for you Royal!

Ok guys, if you have anymore questions, just ask so I can clear it up for you! ~^W^~

-Shiroi xoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 9._

She whimpered at the loss of warmth, and a clawed hand felt around her to try and find it again. "S...Sessh...omar..u" She whispered, and it was barely audible because he almost didn't hear it.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he walked back to the side of the bed. Her searching hand had found his kimono, instincts kicking in, she gripped it and tried tugging him closer.

When Sesshomaru didn't budge, she pulled harder, which forced him to his knees. With shaky hands, Sesshomaru tried to make her let go. Kagome scooted closer to him, so she was at the very edge of the bed, their bodies some what touching.

An irritated growl came from the Western lord's throat, and he pulled harder at her hand to release him. This caused her the grip on his kimono to tighten, he sighed in defeat.

Carefully standing back up, he scooted her body over then layed down on the bed with her. As soon as he was settled down in the bed she let go of him. He was going to take this chance to hurry and escape, but before he could move, she had her arms wrapped around him tightly.

Kagome's tail lay limp across his hip, and her ears were flat, but twitched every time his breath barely touched them. Sesshomaru growled again to warn her, but apparently she found it comforting and now had their bodies pressed close as close together as possible.

His growling stopped and it was replaced with a sigh, he scowled and made a mental note that this was the only time he would alow this and to _**never**_ carry her again.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Sesshomaru was fast asleep and even had an arm drapped lazily on her waist. Once he was asleep her eyes opened quickly and a devilish grin plastered on to her face.

Her molten honey eyes easily adjusted to the darkness as she looked around the room. Spotting what she had been looking for, she, _**very carefully**_, slipped out of his loose hold.

Quickly walking across the room to the desk, Kagome picked up the item, and then started to look for a paint brush. After quietly opening several drawers of the desk she finally found it and grabbed it.

Setting the small brush on top of the desk, she slowly pulled the top to the writing paint bottle off. Kagome sighed in relief when it didn't make any sound, she got the two items and tip-toed back to the bed.

She sat on the bed cross-legged and dipped the brush into the paint. An evil smile crawled on to her face, and she slightly leaned forward and started to draw.

Sesshomaru had doodles from head-to-toe, and she even drew ALL over the white kimono he _**always**_ wore! "Heh heh heh..." Kagome quietly laughed evilly. When the paint bottle was empty, she immediately grew bored, then she just happened to look at his hair.

A huge grin made its way to her face once again, she started to put his hair in braids, pony tails, and weird shapes. Kagome looked out the window and saw the start of the sun rise, she gasped and quickly got out of the be and ran out of the room.

She knew he would awaken soon. Once she was far away from her room she busted out in pure fits of laughter. He wouldn't know that his hair was messed with nor his whole self being doodled on. Just the thought of servants trying to tell him of his new style made her laugh even harder.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

When the sun showed a quarter of itself, he woke up. He hadn't had such a good sleep in a long while. Sesshomaru yawned then stretched and made his way to the door. Right when his hand touched the handle of the door, he head snapped back to the bed. His eyes narrowed again, "Hn... Where did she go..?"

Kagome was in the castle gardens with a big smile on her face, she even giggled quietly to herself. She felt Sesshomaru's irritated aura, she also guessed that he was either having trouble trying to find her or, most likely, getting stared at by the servants.

Kagome stood up then jumped ten feet into the air and quickly formed her demonic cloud. Sitting on the edge of the cloud, she let her feet hang off, and swung them back and forth.

Kagome masked her scent and aura right when she spotted Sesshomaru walking out of the castle to the gardens down below.

She flew higher just in case if he spotted her and would jump up into the air. He was still covered in her doodles and his hair messed up in so many ways.

Kagome clamped her hands over her mouth to suppress her laughter that was slowly creeping up inside of her. She looked over behind wear he exited the castle and saw the guards stare after their respected lord with incredulous looks plastered on their faces.

The little inu demoness couldn't help but giggle at their faces. Her ears flickered, tail twitched, and her molten honey eyes were sparkling in pure amusement, little did she know Sesshomaru had spotted her...

_**A/N: **_GOMEN NE! I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't been able to post new chapters! I just got back from Missouri this Sunday and freaking marching band practice keeps me at the highschool till after 5, so I have VERY little time to do my blasted homework and let alone work on anymore chapters! *sighs* Anyway, I hope you forgive me and also hope that you have enjoyed my story so far =] Reviews makes author happy (;w;)

-Shiroi xoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 10._

Kagome sighed and flopped back on to her cloud with her eyes closed. A few minutes later she opened her eyes, but shut them quickly due to the bright sun.

When she opened them again her eyes focused on the thing that was above her. There Sesshomaru stand right by the top of her head and was leaning down, three feet from her face.

Kagome screeched in surprise, and her cloud dissipated from lack of concentration and pure shock. She thought she was going to fall because she was trying desperately to call for her denomic cloud.

Her youkai surged forth, but the cloud didn't appear. Kagome cried out in helplessness, then when she felt something brush against her, she _**immediately**_ clung tightly to the object.

She had her eyes shut tightly, then the wind from her falling had stopped. Kagome peeked from her left eye, then both of her eyes grew wide when she saw she was face to face with armor.

Shyly, she looked up to see his face, her ears drooped in slight shame. To her surprise he wasn't angry at all, no smiling, not even the smallest glint in his eye to signal even the _**slightest**_ bit of irritation.

Her eyes went owlish, and just blinked at him. Sesshomaru held her bridal-style and her arms were flung around his neck. Kagome's puppy ears went straight up, as if on alert, and her tail swished once.

She snatched her arms from around his neck, as if they had gotten burned, and squirmed violently in his hold. Finally she gave up trying to get away from him, she crossed her arms and looked in the other direction and pouted like a small child when they didn't get their way.

Several emotions crackled in her eyes, her cheeks puffed out more, when she thought of the situation. Sesshomaru dead-panned at her childish behavior, _'How could someone be so childish?!' _

She didn't look at him for several reasons: 1, totally embarrassed she had to be saved, 2, she was blushing like mad because he was holding her bridal-style and still hadn't put her down, 3, and is unnerved that he hasn't said anything to her about his new fashion statement.

The last part made her giggle a little, but still didn't look at him now because she could feel his piercing stare. Kagome tried to wiggle her way out his hold again, she almost got into a good spot to get away when he tightened his arms.

She squeaked at the sudden movement, she looked at him and hissed lowly, "Let me down, I can walk perfectly on my own."

Sesshomaru's eyes stared at her face, he was looking at her markings. Her cheeks had the same exact stripes as his father's, color and all, and her eye-lids were like his but the same blue as her stripes. And adorning her forehead was a blue star.

Slight pain came from his scalp. Sesshomaru saw that her hand had a fist full of his hair and was tugging really hard.

He growled slightly in warning, "Stop pulling this Sesshomaru's hair..." "Make me '_**Maru-chan**_'!" Kagome shot back. He glared at her, she stuck her tounge out at him.

"One last time or else! Put. Me. Down!" Kagome growled. Sesshomaru scoffed, "What could you do to possibly harm this Sesshomaru demoness?"

She straightened up in his arms and cupped his face in her clawed hands gently. Her lips brushed his, and he froze in his spot. "Or this will be your punishment..."

Her breath tickled his lips. Sesshomaru didn't notice her lean back in time, she head-butted him really hard. He stumbled back caught off guard, and Kagome jumped away from him.

She fell on her bottom and wailed loudly, "OWWW! THAT HUUURRTT!" Sesshomaru growled and put his hand to his forehead, "You fool. What are you trying to accomplish by causing harm to yourself?"

"You wouldn't let me go you clingy dog! So I had to take precautionary actions!" She snapped back. Kagome whimpered and held her aching head.

Quiet foot steps walked towards her, she looked up to the owner of the black boots only to see a hand-held out for her.

She stared silently at his hand, he waited patiently for her to take his offer to help her up. Kagome looked at him with owlish eyes, then his hand seized hers.

She squeaked and tried to snatch her hand away, but couldn't. Once she was on her feet, he let go of her hand slowly. Kagome looked at him frowning, but her eyes sparkled in mischief.

The inu demoness walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome whispered into his ear, "We will play a little game now... You gotta find me... Oh, and Sesshomaru? You might wanna see your reflection, that's when the game starts..."

Kagome kissed him quickly on the cheek and took off running full sped, leaving Sesshomaru in the dust.

Sesshomaru stared at nothing and his hand touched where she just kissed him. He froze once again from just now getting what she meant.

The demon lord looked into the pond that was a few feet away, his eye brow quirked when he saw his reflection. _'H-have I looked like this all morning?!' _Sesshomaru snarled mentally.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry guys! Don't hurt meh! School is such a pest plus marching practice! XP Anway! I think I'm starting to lose my touch on this story...Review please to let me know if I should continue? =[

~Shiroi xoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

_**Silent Wishes...**_

_Chapter 11._

InuYasha was fuming. '_Why did my mutt of a half-brother disappear on us? And where did this new Kagome go to?_'

The hanyou was in chaos inside his head. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other sweat-dropping.

"Hey Inu no baka! Are we going to find Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-san? Or are we going to just sit here wasting tim-"

A clawed fist slammed into the back of Shippo's head. "Shut it you stupid runt!" InuYasha growled.

Shippo wailed and cried out Kagome's name, InuYasha's necklace glowed dark purple.

He was slammed into the ground, leaving the deepest sitting hole record.

Sango gripped Miroku tightly on the shoulders with wide eye full of hope, "Miroku! Does this mean Kagome is still alive?!"

Miroku was starting to feel sick because Sango was shaking him back and forth really fast.

"S-Sango q-quit s-shaking m-me p-please...?!" "Oh, oops sorry.." She dropped him.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Kagome had found the most _**perfect**_ hiding spot! She wa so sure he wouldn't find her. No problems right?

_**WRONG! **_The little demoness was starting to drift to sleep. Her eyes were half-lidded and her head was bobbing.

Kagome's hiding spot? Under Sesshomaru's bed, duh! It's the most logical thing! ...Right...?

She was curled up in a ball with her tail around her.

Fluffy puppy ears were drooping, showing how tired she was.

Before she fell asleep one thought came to her mind... '_Why did I say sit earlier...?_''

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Sesshomaru knew _**exactly**_ where she was, but he didn't find her immediately on purpose. Why?

He was in the hot springs that connected from his room. He was trying to get off the ink that Kagome decided to use to draw all over him with.

His silvery locks were so tangled, he actually winced inaudibly a couple of times, because it hurt trying to untangle his hair.

When he got out of the springs and walked into his room with a towel around his waist.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

There laying on his bed was a sleeping Kagome, her tail over the side of her waist.

He sighed quietly then walked up to the side of the bed.

The Western Lord poked her face a couple of times, '_It's like she's dead to the world..._'

Then he remembered when she disappeared years ago.

His eyes had sadness in them and softness as he looked down at the sleeping form.

Unknowingly, his clawed hand gently ran through her hair...

_**A/N:**_ Ooohhh mmmyyy gggooooooodddnnneeesss! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated! Highschool is just _**killing**_ me! Words can't describe how sorry I am . But anyway, here is the latest chapter! And I know it's way shorter than I usually write my chapter, but I quickly put it together, so sorry if it sounds rushed. Reviews are nice o.o

~Shiroi xoxo


End file.
